habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Avatar Customizations
This page shows all possible options for avatar design that appear in the Avatar page, found under the User tab in the menu. This includes hair and body styles, but not background images or equipment. For details on how these layers are combined to create an avatar, see Guidance for Artisans. Wondering how all this art was made? See which fellow Habiticans contributed their pixels on Art Credits. __TOC__ Body Users can change their avatar's body size (slim or broad) as well as choose a shirt. The design of the shirts, especially some of the patterned special shirts, can look different on a slim body than a broad one. Regular Shirts These shirts are free and always available to all users. Special Shirts These shirts are always available, but with a gem cost: 2 gems to unlock each shirt, or 5 gems to unlock the full set. Hairstyles and Hair Colors Bangs Bangs add hair to cover the avatar's forehead. HabitRPG-Avatar-With-Bangs.png|Avatar with bangs HabitRPG-Avatar-No-Bangs.png|Avatar without bangs Always Available: Basic Colors These basic colors are always available and are free for users. Always Available: Rainbow Colors Unlocking these colors costs 2 gems each, or 5 gems for the whole set. Seasonal Edition: Fall Festival These styles (Haunted Colors) are only available during the Fall Festival. They cost 5 gems for the full set, or 2 gems per hairstyle category. Seasonal Edition: Winter Wonderland These Wintery Colors are only available during Winter Wonderland. They cost 5 gems for the full set, or 2 gems per hairstyle category. Seasonal Edition: Spring Fling These Shimmer Colors are only available during Spring Fling. They cost 5 gems for the full set, or 2 gems per hairstyle category. Base Base adds hair to the neck area of the avatar. Base 1 and 3 are free. Bases 2,4,5,6,7, and 8 are part of Hairstyles Set 1 which costs 5 gems to unlock the whole set or 2 gems per individual hairstyle. Basic Colors Basic colors are always available and free for users. Rainbow Colors The rainbow hair color set is always available. Unlocking one of the colors costs 2 gems, and unlocking the whole set costs 5 gems. To use Bases 2,4,5,6,7,or 8 requires purchasing Hairstyle Set 1 for 5 gems or an individual hairstyle for 2 gems. Flower This option adds a flower to the avatar's head and is always free. HabitRPG-Avatar-Flower-No-Bangs.png|Avatar with flower and no bangs HabitRPG-Avatar-With-Flower.png|Avatar with flower and bangs Facial Hair To add hair to the chin area of your avatar requires purchasing the Facial Hair set of beards and mustaches. The cost is 5 gems for the whole set or 2 gems for an individual facial hair item. Basic Colors Basic colors require no additional cost to use. Rainbow Colors Using rainbow colors will require an additional purchase (in addition to the Facial Hair set). Unlocking one of the colors costs 2 gems, and unlocking the whole set or colors costs 5 gems. . Skin Basic Skins These skins are always available and are free for users. Rainbow Skins The rainbow skin set is always available. Unlocking one of the skins costs 2 gems, and unlocking the whole set costs 5 gems. Seasonal Edition: Fall Festival Skins These styles (the Supernatural Skins) are only available during the Fall Festival. They cost 5 gems for the full set, or 2 per skin. They are slightly different from the retired Limited Edition Spooky Skins from 2013. Seasonal Edition: Spring Fling Skins These styles (the Pastel Skins) are only available during the Spring Fling. They cost 5 gems for the full set, or 2 per skin. Animal Skins and Ears You can use the animal skins and ears to dress your avatar as your favorite animal. Skins cost 5 gems for the full set of 8 skins, or 2 per individual skin. Similarly, ears cost 5 gems for the full set of 8 pairs of ears, or 2 per individual pair of ears. Once purchased, skins will appear in your User tab in the Skins column. The ears will appear in your User tab under the Body column and in your Equipment tab under Special. fr:Personnalisation d’avatar Category:Avatar Category:Customization Category:Content Category:Profile